Monster Lake
"Monster Lake" is the 2nd episode of the first season of Inspector Gadget. Synopsis Gadget, Penny, and Brain are enjoying a drive in Scotland. Penny mentions the legendary monster of the lake, which scares Brain. Gadget brushes off the notion, though Penny thinks that might be part of the reason the Chief has Gadget there. A top of a periscope is just above the water and observes the Gadget family. The ominous voice of Claw forebodes that Gadget doesn't know what lies below the lake's surface. With a press of a button, Claw brings forth his lake monster. Penny is resting and Gadget is oblivious to his surroundings. Though Brain begins to smell something and looks out the Gadget Van's window. Rising from the lake is the head and neck of a monster that breathes fire. Panicking, Brain jumps on Gadget's head and Penny rolls up the open window just in time as the fire engulfs them. Soon, Gadget gets Brain off him and thinks the engine has overheated. Letting the wheel go to find a book on what he should do, the vehicle almost runs into the lake. Penny, however, grabs the wheel and saves them. Pulling over (just as the book said, though Gadget had nothing to do with it), the trio find themselves in the middle of a flock of sheep. Soon enough, Quimby appears dressed as a sheep and gives Gadget his assignment. It says that a certain Professor Thumphkin has been doing research at the lake and is feared to be missing and Gadget must find him and protect him. Gadget gives the Chief his word and reassurance him that the professor is as safe as the Chief is. Of course, within a minute later, the Chief has been roughly thrown into the air by the changing Gadgetmobile and lands on the ground, just in time for the exploding message to get to him. On the way to the last spot the professor was seen, Claw tricks Gadget into a crazy twisty road that ends up shooting them off a cliff. Landing somehow safely in the middle of a clan gathering with only their four tires breaking their fall, Gadget drives away with Penny and Brain still in tow. Eventually, they arrive at the last known spot the professor was seen. Gadget informs Penny to head back to the hotel while he looks. As usual, Penny decides to help and sends Brain off to protect her uncle. After a few attempts to find the professor up a tree, Gadget panics at the sight of Brain dressed up as a Scotsman and mangled by his bagpipes. Thinking that horrible sight might have something to do with the professor, Gadget jumps into his Gadgetmobile and throws it into reverse by mistake. The maneuver lands Inspector Gadget and the Gadgetmobile in the lake. Brain pops on his bagpipes to act as a breathing apparatus and goes after him. Meanwhile, Penny has created a radar / computer and tracks the movements of the "monster", but then she sees Brain and the Gadgetmobile down in the lake as well. Claw sends his monster to get Gadget and, thanks to a quick call to Brain, Gadget narrowly escapes both the monster and the lake. But the escape destroys Penny's computer, which Gadget mistakes for equipment from the professor's mobile lab. Back on the trail again, Gadget begins to walk the shoreline. Penny sends Brain off to follow and begins to rebuild her computer. While he searches, Gadget cleans up the shoreline of trash. He needs a trashcan and thinks he finds one and dumps the refuse inside it. The problem is that this isn't a trashcan, but the head of the monster. Penny has her computer fixed and views the side of the monster. She sees the mechanical tractor treads that act as its feet and then makes a bigger discovery: The monster is about to eat Gadget. Before Brain can get to him, Gadget runs head long into the open mouth of the metal monster to look for the professor. Surprisingly enough, the professor is inside. After some introductions, Gadget tries to free them, but the attempt has a few problems though; Gadget's laser blasts dangerous ricochets all around, frightening the professor. After some more attempts to open the door, Gadget completely destroys Claw's ability to control his monster, which begins to run amok and chase Claw in his underwater vehicle. Penny and Brain watch in shock as the monster goes about the lake. Grabbing Brain, Penny gets to a cliff and both of them jump off and onto the top of the monster's head. Finding an access hatch, Penny gets inside and turns the monster off and takes it to shore. The village and Chief Quimby are waiting at the shore when the monster's head rests on the shoreline and opens up. Gadget walks out, carrying the professor. Penny and Quimby congratulate Gadget on a job well done while Claw exits the lake in his M.A.D. Mobile that changes into a jet and flies away. The professor wakes up and freaks out at the sight of Gadget, fleeing in terror and begging him to stay away. Confused, Gadget stands there, trying to figure it all out. The epilogue has Gadget, Penny, and Brain standing by the lake and admiring it. They talk about how it's important to be safe around or in lakes. Trivia *Starting with this episode, Gadget is voiced by Don Adams, his mustache is removed and is the clumsy cyborg we know and love. *The 2015 series has its own version of this episode. *The robotic monster weighs about 892.8 tons (810 tonnes) and is approximately 183 feet, 8.5625 inches (56 meters) in overall length. Its head is 19 feet, 8.1875 inches (6 meters) long; its neck, 49 feet 2.5 inches (15 meters); its body, 59 feet, 0.625 inches (18 m); its tail, 55 feet, 9.25 inches (17 m). Its mouth alone is 13 feet 1.4375 inches, (4 meters) long, and its fangs are 3 feet, 3.3125 inches (1 meter) long. Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:Inspector Gadget Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Where Penny Doesn’t Get Kidnapped/Captured